


Overtures

by K_Hanna_Korossy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hanna_Korossy/pseuds/K_Hanna_Korossy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe this partnership with Atlantis will work for him after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtures

 

“Teyla.”

Teyla Emmagen looked up from her meal and bestowed a reserved smile on the man standing by her table, tray in hand. “Ronon.”

“May I join you?”

His manners, usually absent when he dealt with the others, were always dragged out for her and still surprised her. For a runner of seven years, he retained more of his civilization than she would have expected. “Of course,” she answered, inclining her head.

He sat with that curious mix of grace and awkwardness he’d shown since his first arrival at Atlantis a few weeks before, and with a small smile back at her, dove into his food.

Well…perhaps “civilization” was not yet the right word.

But he was her meal companion, and among her people that meant a gesture of friendship. Whether or not that was his intention, she would act so.

“How are you finding Atlantis?” she asked politely, watching as a chunk of meat disappeared in seconds.

“Fine.” The answer was automatic, and even Ronon seemed to notice that as he paused, looking up at her. “It isn’t home,” he answered more honestly.

“I know that feeling well,” she agreed. “Even when I am on the mainland with my people, there is an…alienness I cannot overcome.”

The moment the words left her mouth, she realized she was talking to someone who _had_ no people left, but Ronon seemed to take no offense. He just nodded, licking a finger.

Teyla hid a smile. “I know Colonel Sheppard sees you as a valuable member of the team.”

“I like him.” It was delivered with the bluntness she at times admired and at times cringed at. “He’s a good leader.”

She nodded. “He is. I have learned much from him.”

Ronon was eyeing her again, this time over a hunk of bread. “How do _you_ see me?”

This time she did smile. “As a valuable member of the team.”

He looked just as amused. Strange how they two, aliens to this world, had grown so much at ease with one another. Truly it was good not to be the only one who was different.

Speaking of which, “And Doctor McKay?” she prompted.

“Complains a lot.” Ronon actually seemed to consider what he said next. “Reminds me of some annoying birds on one planet I was on. Never shut up.”

“Ah.” She took up her spoon and delicately ate a bite of soup, feeling Ronon watching her. “I, too, was not very patient with Doctor McKay when I first joined Colonel Sheppard’s team. There was one mission on which the colonel was injured, and Doctor McKay seemed more concerned with his own well-being than the colonel’s.”

A raised eyebrow invited her to continue.

Teyla smiled again. “He saved our lives on that mission, as he has many times since. And when it was later suspected there was a traitor among my people, I later learned Doctor McKay had argued for my innocence. He has proven to be a worthy friend.” She gave Ronon a significant look. “One cannot always tell friend from foe by appearance.”

He didn’t argue, just nodded, smiling at the pointed remark. Ronon was proving no slower in thought than in action. “I guess I’ll give him a chance then.” He gingerly picked up his spoon, holding it the same way she did, and slurped some soup.

“That would be wise,” Teyla agreed solemnly. That was just what she’d decided about Ronon, too.

And they finished their meal in the ease of good company…and, yes, friendship.

The End


End file.
